


adore

by creker_theboyz



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creker_theboyz/pseuds/creker_theboyz
Summary: [ and they fall in each other ]





	adore

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D this time it's a seulrene fic <3 i have a couple more stories that i have to edit and maybe i'll post , but please enjoy this soft and short seulrene story for the meantime ❤️

joohyun first sees seulgi on a rainy monday . she had been quietly minding her own business in a lone corner in seungwan's cozy cafe , sipping her hot latte from time to timeas she flicked through the pages of the novel soojung had lent her . almost as if on cue , she had felt the sudden urger to look up , tearing her eyes away from the words printed on the novel as she looked at a girl walking in the cafe with a smile that rivalled the sun and eyes that outshone the stars . joohyun's heart leapt to her throat as she felt the world shift on its axis , the center of gravity being the beautiful girl that walked through the cafe door and promptly made her way to joohyun's heart . joohyun observed the girl from afar , eyes never leaving her as she subtly takes sips of her rapidly cooling latte . joohyun doesn't make a move to talk to the girl as the latter grabs her order and leaves , taking joohyun's heart along with her hot chocolate and whipped cream . 

joohyun sees seulgi again on a sunny wednesday . this time around , joohyun was sitting slighter closer to the door , in hopes of catching sight of the beautiful girl again . joohyun was a frequent customer at seungwan's cafe , so she's certain she won't miss a girl like her . joohyun felt her heart beat a fast rhythm as she sees a girl with her head down as she seemed to look for something in her bag . joohyun silently thanked the heavens , giddy with excitement as she realises it was the girl she was waiting for . joohyun observes the girl from the corner of her eye , pretending to be immersed in her novel as her foot tapped out a beat underneath the table . joohyun smiles to herself as she sees the girl cutely fumble with her purse , grabbing a few slightly crumpled notes with her pretty , delicate fingers before smoothing it out and handing it over to the cashier . joohyun wills herself to not blush when the girl makes her way to stand near where joohyun's table was , since it was where take out customers usually waited to get their drinks . as she passed by joohyun , the latter breathed in the scent the girl seemed to radiate , a tantalising mix of the sweetest fruit and the richest vanilla . joohyun gazes longingly at the girl's back view , seeing how her smooth , long hair cascaded down her shoulders in a sleek , glossy curtain , her front bangs framing her face perfectly , accentuating her sharp features . joohyun sighs in longing as she watches the girl walk out the doors of the cafe , latte in one hand and joohyun's imaginary hand in the other . 

seulgi sees joohyun when she's coming back from college on a gloomy friday . she wasn't having the best of days , and had decided to stop by the coffee shop near her apartment to get a drink . the bell tinkled softly as she pushed the door , alerting the few customers and one beautiful girl with big , twinkling eyes and cherry red lips . seulgi felt her breath hitch as she locked eyes with the girl , suddenly the only people in the word being seulgi and her . the former tore her eyes away forcefully , red painting her pale cheeks as she stuttered out her order to the cashier . the beautiful girl's gaze never seemed to leave her , and seulgi felt her heart warm at the thought . seulgi left the cafe with a warm drink and an even warmer heart . 

joohyun finally makes a move to talk to seulgi on a beautiful , slightly cloudy monday . joohyun was never a fan of mondays , preferring to sleep in since it was the only day where she got to without worrying about being late for work . but today , she had felt courage igniting like a furious fire inside of her , uplifting her mood and spirits to finally make a move . joohyun held the lone sunflower in her right hand tightly , letting the sun shine upon it like a glittering jewel . joohyun decided to sit outside this time , looking ever so beautiful in a pale blue sweater sooyoung had gifted her and the faded blue jeans she bought a week ago . joohyun had also ordered a cake , eating it slowly bite by bite as she awaited the arrival of the girl that had been infiltrating her dreams and her heart . joohyun's courage fired up again when she spots the familiar sight of long dark hair and a pair of beautiful legs , knowing immediately it was her . she pretended to focus on her novel , yet couldn't as she reread the same line over and over , watching from the corner of her eye as the girl seemed to be edging closer and closer . what joohyun didn't notice , despite being subtle and as observant as possible , was that the girl was looking at her the exact same way joohyun had the first time she saw her . 

joohyun stood up from her seat , flower in her hand as she squared her shoulders , making a move towards the girl . the girl simply smiled beautifully , almost as if she had expected it , her brown eyes swimming with emotion as she gazed into joohyun's eyes . joohyun cleared her throat nervously and introduced herself , to which seulgi did the same . they spent the day sitting outside at the little table for two , sunflower in seulgi's hand and hearts everywhere around them .

seulgi might have fallen for joohyun on a friday , but joohyun had been in love with her since monday . and now , five years on , with seulgi in her arms and their legs , hands and hearts intertwined , joohyun thinks she likes mondays the best . seulgi seemed to agree , too .


End file.
